


You've built your wall so high, that no one could climb it. But I'm gonna try.

by rimminglouis



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Fingering, Fluff, Insecure Louis, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rimminglouis/pseuds/rimminglouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis thinks he doesn't deserve Harry after looking up hate about himself on twitter. Harry reassures him that he's beautiful and the best thing that ever happened to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've built your wall so high, that no one could climb it. But I'm gonna try.

Louis was sat upon his and Harry's bed, phone in his hand and scrolling through twitter. With the band on break before they start touring and Harry out in LA for his usual publicity stunts, Louis tries his best to keep himself busy all alone in a huge house in London. He has Harry's "Teenage Runaway" sweatshirt on (which by the way Harry loves to see him wear since it's so huge on him) when he receives a text message.

Harry: 2:00 PM

hiii boo :) just got off the plane and now I'm on my way to the house. can't wait to see you! xx

Louis smiled to himself and replied with a quick "you too" before putting his phone down and standing up, making his way to the mirror.

He stares at himself in the mirror looking at his body, poking at his thighs and lifting his shirt up to see his stomach.

Once he's done examining himself, he lays back down on the bed picking up his phone and typing "louis ugly" on twitter. He cringes as he scrolls through the most recent tweets.

"@biebersjxstin: can't believe people actually find louis tomlinson attractive when in reality he looks like a fat ugly sewer rat haha"

Louis hasn't been the type of person to take things that people say about him to heart or what he looks like but today he feels particularly self conscious.

He continues scrolling through harsh tweets calling him "fat" and "ugly". People telling him to kill himself and that he doesn't deserve Harry. A knot starts forming in Louis' stomach as small tears start to form in his eyes. He tries and wipes them away but it just makes him even more upset. He rolls over and starts to quietly sob into his pillow.

After an hour or so Louis hears the door open and shuffling downstairs. It's Harry. He jogs up the stairs and sees his bedroom door closed. A confused look on his face appears as he knocks on the door.

"Lou? You in there babe?"

Louis doesn't answer, only sniffles more into the pillow. Harry tries to call his name once more and with another silent reply, slowly opens the bedroom door, exposing a sobbing Louis curled up on the bed. Harry runs over to him and kneels on the floor. 

Harry starts to run his hands through his boyfriends feathery hair before muttering "Louis darling what's wrong?"

Louis shifts his position on the bed and is now laying on his back. Eyes red and puffy from crying. Harry gives him a sad look before standing up and laying next to him on the bed.

"Tell me boo. What's bothering you?" Harry whispered as he took Louis' hand and intertwined their fingers together.

Louis quickly pulled his hand away from Harry's and turned his back so he was facing away from him. "Don't touch me. Why would you want to touch a rat like me?" Louis said so quietly Harry could barely hear him.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows together and took Louis' hand again, making him lay on his back. "Why in the world would you think that?"

"Cause it's true. 'm fat and ugly and don't deserve you." Louis' voice cracked and felt tears welling up in his eyes again.

Harry quickly sat up and looked at Louis who was still laying flat on his back staring at the ceiling. 

"Listen Lou, you are the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on." Harry slowly started to move toward Louis to straddle his hips. "Everything about you is perfect and I hate when you put yourself down."

Louis tried to hold back a smile but couldn't help it and started blushing. "Sit up love." Harry muttered and Louis obeyed leaning his back against the headboard. Harry grabbed the bottom of Louis' sweatshirt and swiftly pulled it over his head.

"I love everything about you." Harry began to scratch Louis' head gently (Louis loved when Harry did that) as Louis let out a small whimper. "Love the way that your eyes get all crinkly when you smile."

Harry took his hand off of Louis' head and began to tickle his stomach, making Louis laugh exposing the cute crinkles near his eyes. "Also love your tattoos."

Harry traced over Louis' chest tattoo with his finger then peppering light kisses all over it. Louis tried to hold back his whimpers. "And your tummy. Love your tummy."

Harry positions himself so he is in between Louis' legs. He starts kissing and rubbing Louis' tummy, occasionally pressing down on Louis' semi hard cock teasingly. Harry makes his way back up to Louis' chest breathing hotly over his exposed nipples. Harry starts to kiss the right nipple gently, taking the bud into his mouth and teasingly rolling it inbetween his teeth.

Louis starts to buck his hips up unintentionally searching for friction. "Harry p-please" he whimpers and feels Harry smirk. Harry takes his mouth off of Louis' now puffy nipple and quickly kisses him. Louis squeaks as Harry starts moving his tongue in and out of Louis mouth. Harry disconnected their lips and started kissing Louis, chest.

"Are you gonna be good for daddy, princess?" Harry whispered, sucking gently on Louis' collar bones leaving a pink bruise.

"S-Shit. Yes daddy." Louis felt heat in the pit of his stomach as his cock twitched. He always had a daddy kink. Louis was the type of person who loved to be praised.

"I know you are. Always such a good boy. So beautiful." Harry makes his way in between Louis' legs and starts toying with his right boxers. He sees Louis' cock harden through them and he breathes over it. Louis tried lifting his hips off the bed but Harry pushed them back down and gave him the "look". Louis whimpered as Harry continued teasing him, now sucking on his cock through the fabric of his breifs.

"Can I take these off princess? Let daddy see how beautiful you are." Harry smiled and Louis nodded. He quickly pulled his boxers off exposing Louis' cock to the cold air.

Harry looked at it in awe watching the head of Louis' cock twitch, leaking a bit of precome. "Already so wet for me. What a good boy."

Louis couldn't seem to get his words out properly so he just whimpered something that sounded like "please". Harry put his hand on Louis' shaft and started slowly jerking him off, playing with the slit of his cock every now and then.

"Harry. Do s-something. Anything." Louis managed to get out and Harry smirked.

"Like what?"

"Fuck. Just p-please suck me off or-" Before Louis could finish Harry's mouth was around his cock. His red lips sucking on his head while his tongue slipped in and out of his slit.

Louis grabbed a handful of Harry's curls and tangled his fingers in them. "Harry s-shit feels so good."

Harry took his mouth off of his boyfriends cock and Louis frowned.

"Don't worry princess," Harry said as he spread Louis' thighs apart and looked at his hole. "Gonna eat you out okay?"

Louis quickly nodded and whimpered three small yeses while Harry was in between his legs hungrily licking his lips.

"Told you. Always so beautiful. You're perfect." Harry assured Louis before kissing Louis' fluttering hole.

Louis blushed. His mouth shaped into an "O" as he moaned before covering his mouth with his hands.

"No," Harry protested and grabbed Louis' hands taking them away from his mouth "Love your sounds. Don't try and hide them Lou, we're the only ones here."

Louis obeyed him and placed his hands at his sides trying hard not to grab his cock and touch himself. Harry began licking into Louis' hole feeling it flutter against his tongue which made his cock even harder.

Harry groaned sending vibrations into Louis' hole and Louis let out a quiet moan. Harry saw that Louis was trying everything he can not to touch his cock which now was angry red and leaking come.

"You can touch boo. Let me see you touch yourself. Go on." Harry said roughly.

Louis gulped and started moving his hand closer to his crotch. He felt Harry's eyes on him watching every move he made. Once Louis' hand was on his cock, he started stroking it and heard his boyfriend groan.

Harry continued to lick Louis out, nibbling on his pretty hole once in a while listing to Louis' muffled moans.

"Harry. D-Daddy 'm gonna come soon. Please." Louis managed to get out while Harry's face was buried into his abused hole.

Harry took his face from inbetween Louis legs and gave his boyfriend a sympathetic look. "I know you can hold it boo. Want you to come from daddy's cock. Know you love to ride me. Wanna ride daddy?"

Louis bit his lip so hard he tasted blood and nodded his head continuously. "Yes. P-Please. I can be a good boy." he said through small whimpers.

Harry smiled at his lover and got up from off the bed. He walked over to the nightstand opening one of the drawers and pulling out a small bottle of lube.

"You're gonna open yourself up for me first yeah? Wanna watch you." Harry grunted and handed Louis the bottle as he climbed back on the bed sitting next to him.

Louis whimpered and took the bottle from Harry. He squirted a small amount of lube on his fingers before positioning himself of his knees.

"Go on princess." Harry assured. Louis began tracing his hole with his pointer finger. Sliding it in and out teasingly before adding a second one. He began to lose it as he felt the stretch of the fingers inside of him. He added a third finger and with every thrust it hit his prostate.

"H-Harry. Wanna come from you. Please daddy stretch me open." Louis blurted out.

Harry raised his eyebrows and muttered "Okay boo, come here." Louis eagerly got up and straddled his boyfriends hips. He started grinding his ass down onto Harry's cock.

"Shit Louis. You're so good at this fuck." Harry groaned as he felt Louis' wet hole teasingly rub against his throbbing cock.

Finally, Louis positioned himself on Harry's cock and slowly began to sink down onto it. He whined feeling the stretch of Harry's cock spreading him apart. Once Harry was fully inside of him, he began circling his hips in tiny figure eights. Louis chuckled as he watched his boyfriend moan and throw his head back in pleasure.

"Am I doing good, daddy?" Louis asked with a smirk on his face.

Harry didn't say anything. Only a few groans. Louis attached their lips together and began sliding his tongue against Harry's. When their kissing started to get heated, Harry firmly grabbed Louis' ass and starting bouncing it up and down on his cock. Louis cried out as his boyfriends cock plunged into his hole, hitting his prostate with every thrust.

Louis snuggled his head in the crook of Harry's neck as he bounced on Harry's cock. Harry was meeting his ass with each thrust which made the pleasure even more intense.

"Harry, I can't hold out any longer. 'M gonna come." Louis whimpered.

"I'm so proud of you. Louis, you were such a good boy for daddy today. Come for me. Show me how much of a good boy you are."

Between Harry whispering dirty things into Louis' ear and the sound of his ass against Harry's thighs, Louis' stomach tightened up as he came all over Harry's chest and stomach.

"Shit louis, fuck." Harry yelled. When he felt Louis' hole clench and unclench around his cock and Louis' come all over his body, he instantly came.

The two lay there together just like that. Harry still inside of Louis. Louis' head buried in the crook of Harry's neck. After a few minutes Harry carefully lifted Louis off of him and lay him on the bed.

Harry stood up and walked to the bathroom, wetting a washcloth then coming back into his and Louis' room and picking up two pairs of pajamas.

He strolled over to Louis and sat next to him. "Lou, I love you so much. Everything about you. Don't ever let anyone tell you that I don't because they don't know us. You're the best thing that's ever came into my life and I'm so happy to have you."

Harry began to wipe Louis with the warm washcloth, cleaning him so he's comfortable. He then took the pajama pants and tapped Louis' bum, so he could slip the pants on. He gave Louis the shirt to put on and Louis smiled.

After Harry put his his pajamas on, he climbed into bed next to his boyfriend and rested his chin on top of his head. He put his arm around Louis and squeezed his tummy. That made Louis chuckle. After Harry kissed Louis' head a few times, they were silent for while

"I love you, Harry." Harry heard Louis' small voice whisper and he couldn't help but smile a teethy smile.

"I love you too Louis. Always will." Harry replied, and the two quickly fell asleep in eachothers arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at endings and this is like my second time writing smut so I'm not that good but feedback is appreciated ilysm (title inspired by "beneath your beautiful" by labyrinth)
> 
> Twitter: @ohanalouis  
> Tumblr: fringeftcurls.tumblr.com


End file.
